


The Fragile

by MasterD1mwitt



Category: Naruto
Genre: And the occasional sex scene, But not too much because this is supposed to be a happy ending, M/M, There's nudity, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterD1mwitt/pseuds/MasterD1mwitt
Summary: An AU where Obito lives and had a previous relationship with Kakashi. It started as a "what if" scenario my girlfriend and I brainstormed of how their life together would be like after the war.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Too long. It was taking Kakashi too long to get Obito out of prison. Logically he knew that he was not a high priority for anyone, but it still hurt to be trapped in captivity. Everything hurt; Obito's cold cell was Hell on the joints of the side he slept on. And on the inside, the emptiness in his heart threatened to consume him if not for the hope that Kakashi had not forgotten him. At first Obito's time was lonely, monotonous, but eventually Sasuke started to approach him during their free time, when they were allowed to roam a general activities room with other inmates.

 

He didn't say much-neither of them did, but then Sasuke started asking “why”. Why did Obito do all of this? Why did he help destroy their clan? Before Obito was put into prison, he and Kakashi fabricated an explanation for his actions that Kakashi felt would make pardoning him easier, that when Obito was about to die his body was taken and used as a host by Madara and his White Zetsu army. It wasn't that far from the truth, Obito thought, so they weren't telling a lie, at least not a big one. Despite that, he still felt...unsatisfied not telling Sasuke the whole truth. So he opened up to his last remaining family member, to the extent he wanted to, about how Madara took control of him and filled his head with falsehoods about the world, and how before that he was the black sheep of the Uchiha. Briefly Obito touched upon the emptiness in him, but did not disclose it's cause to Sasuke.

 

A few days later the next time they talked, Sasuke seemed satisfied with Obito's answer, going so far as to disclose that he was not one to judge for going down a similar path. “I've thought about it, and I can't hold anything against you,” Sasuke admitted in a serious tone, “no single person is to blame for what happened. We all did something.” It was the kinship not just in their name, but their actions that lead to Obito eventually bonding with Sasuke over the rest of their sentences.

 

Over subsequent visits he would open up about his childhood to Obito, just little things that didn't pertain to his trauma,things from before Itachi turned. Perhaps he wanted someone he could relate to,and Obito was willing to listen, perhaps being the last two living Uchiha made them nostalgic. The younger of the two for his beloved deceased brother, and the older for a sense of belonging. Needing a familiar connection just as much as Sasuke, Obito said one day, “We're all that we have left of our clan, and I want that to mean something. Us Uchihas should stick together once we get out, take care of each other.”

 

This time Sasuke didn't need time to think, simply nodding affirmative to Obito's request. He then smirked and said, “You're so sure that we're going to get out; what makes you think we'd be freed?” He had a point; no matter what excuse they used, they were still war criminals who had committed atrocious acts before they had a change of heart.

 

“Kakashi would never forget about me,” Obito responded with conviction, “not after how he saved me from Madara.” Sasuke didn't need to press him further to figure out that his former teacher and Obito had a...special bond. One that was enduring, and kept Obito alive and from rotting in his cell, even as the weeks turned into months. Sasuke wasn't so daft as to eventually realize that his older relative was in love with Kakashi, which he pointed out during one of their conversations. Obito didn't deny it, but refused to indulge any details to the younger Uchiha, instead reiterating that Kakashi would somehow be the key to their freedom.

 

True to Obito's insistence, it wasn't much longer until guards released them; Kakashi had used his authority as Hokage to pardon them both, with the assistance of Naruto's testimony. It had been early in the night when he was roused from bed by two men in dark uniforms and lead to the processing room, where Kakashi appeared to be just finishing up a huge stack of paperwork. Obito would later remember wondering why his old lover didn't look happy to see him when they reunited, wearing a fake smile around the strangers and then go silent when they left. He would remember Kakashi's exact words later at his home when he explained to Obito the terms of his release.

 

He could never be a ninja ever again.

 

He was forbidden from leaving Konoha, and was to be under Kakashi's supervision, hence why Kakashi brought Obito home with him. Kakashi did his best to comfort his lover, holding him close and murmuring reassurances into his ear, but there was only so much he could do. Obito was too numb to truly react to the news, so the two men instead opted to wordlessly reconnect more intimately. At first their touching was light, sensual, their hands roaming to explore vaguely familiar bodies as their lips brushed together. Soon, however, the kiss turned ravenous, Obito yanking down Kakashi's mask to invade his mouth. Fingers curled in fabric, and as they took it to the bedroom they became progressively more naked. Separating to catch his breath, Obito drank in the sight of his long lost lover, marveling at how well Kakashi aged. He noted on how they were both already halfway erect, due to being starved of each other’s touch for over a decade.

 

A need to feel whole again overwhelmed Obito, and once more they passionately kissed. Curious hands traced over every inch of each other's skin, as if Kakashi and Obito were both trying to rememorize each other. Their ensuing coupling was rough and merciless, for the hunger in both of them could not be sated with tenderness. Although initially Obito put up a fight, biting Kakashi's bottom lip and clawing at his back, once he was pinned down on his stomach he gave in. Kakashi filled a void in Obito as he filled him up, grounding Obito in reality as he pounded into him. Louder and louder they panted and moaned, the faster and harder Kakashi slammed into Obito.

 

The euphoria of their union was simply too much, Obito reaching his climax almost at the same time as Kakashi. After they were completely spent, Kakashi rolled off of Obito's back and held him close, stroking his dark hair and promising to never leave him again.

 

When Obito woke up that morning to the sun hitting his face, Kakashi was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the prologue, and a special thank you for the kudos and nice comments I recieved!

Chapter 1

Slowly Obito sat up in bed, letting the blanket pool around his waist as he blinked his eyes awake. Despite being alone, the nothingness was bearable, perhaps due to the reality of what had happened able to sink in due to Obito's surroundings. Outside he could hear the birds from his childhood who would sing to announce the morning, and as he clenched his hands around the cotton fabric of Kakashi's blanket they felt like his hands. For a few minutes Obito allowed himself to get lost in the moment and bask in the sunlight, letting its warmth seep into his soul.

Not bothering to get dressed, Obito wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself and then stare at his reflection in the mirror. His body was quite well built, even taking into consideration how disfigured it was. For the past fifteen or so years he never had to worry about starvation due to his prosthetics, and now with an apparent indefinite sedentary lifestyle, he never will. Even on good days Obito could barely stand the sight of himself, so he padded into the kitchen when his stomach growled on cue.

Kakashi stocked his pantry with just the basic essentials, evident of a highly active lifestyle that kept him out of the house. After finding no leftovers to eat, Obito grabbed a cup of instant ramen and prepared it, then carried it and a pair of chopsticks to a dark, cheap loveseat. While curling up on the worn fabric Obito started shoveling noodles into his mouth, barely chewing them before swallowing. Even though a tv placed on a stand stood in front of him, Obito doubted that there were any good channels available by how much dust had accumulated on the screen.

For a while after Obito finished his meal he remained in his seat, setting the empty cup down next to him and basking in the faint morning sun. Having a full belly reminded him of how very alive he was; even if this was a dream, Obito would never want to wake up. This was the best outcome for Obito, given everything he had done. He was half tempted out of boredom to explore, but the thought of leaving the house filled Obito with anxiety. Even if he had been officially pardoned of his crimes, Obito wasn’t ready yet to show his face in Konoha. So instead he resigned himself to curling up to take a nap, even if he had just woken up not too long ago. His slumber wasn't too long, for what must have been less than an hour later Obito arose to the sound of the front door being opened.

“You're still naked, aren't you,” Kakashi groaned; when Obito peered over his shoulder he saw that Kakashi's eyes were crinkled in amusement. Obit grinned, but did not move otherwise from his spot. After shutting and locking the door behind himself Kakashi set Obito's trash on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

“You look good in your Hokage robe,” Obito commented evenly, grabbing a hold of the white fabric and feeling the texture between his fingers. Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled genuinely.

Trying to avert his attention away from Obito's naked body, Kakashi scratched his neck and responded, “Yeah, I've been wearing it so that people get used to seeing me as Hokage, but in the future I will probably only put it on for formal events.” Obito hummed and held the silk robe up to his nose to sniff it; it smelled new, too new to acquire Kakashi's scent. “I took off the day today,” Kakashi added, “I only went in to fill paperwork that couldn't wait; I figured you wouldn't notice since you were still asleep.”

“What kind of paperwork?” Obito asked as he scooted closer to his lover.

Still in a cheery tone, Kakashi said, “Forms and the sort about you, so that you can stay with me.” Although Obito schooled his expression to remain neutral to his words, Kakashi could tell that Obito was deep in thought, possibly conflicted. On one hand it made his heart flutter thinking about how his home was now that of Kakashi's, that he'd not have to leave his lover to live alone in a strange, empty house. But the thought of being left alone most of the day while Kakashi was at work troubled Obito; as poisonous as solitude felt, the outside world was a challenge he wasn't ready for, not yet. Knowing this, Kakashi wanted to ease the other back into Konoha, stroking Obito's smooth cheek and suggesting, “Why don't you get dressed, Obito?”

Obito tried to make light of the situation and retorted cheekily, “What, you don't like what you see?” He could tell that Kakashi was biting his lip underneath his mask. Tempting as the more imposing man was, he stayed persistent on the issue.

“We could walk around the village and look at the market,” Kakashi offered; Obito shook his head and climbed into Kakashi's lap so the slighter man couldn't get up easily. Obito was built like a brick house and weighed as much as one, which earned Kakashi a scowl when he pointed it out. Barely amused by his lover's antics, Kakashi groaned, “Come on, I have some clothes for you in my closet; the fresh air will be good for you.”

Despite feeling gratitude that Kakashi went out of the way to buy him clothes, Obito remained straddling him. “No,” he whined like a child, “I want a quiet day today.” Hugging Kakashi around the neck, Obito leaned in close and murmured, “Don't you want to spend the day just with me?”

Kakashi grumbled, “You are a real tease, you know that?” As always, he had those half lidded, disinterested eyes Obito remembered from their youth, but Obito could see past the bored affect. Enough of Kakashi's face was exposed that Obito could spot the slightest hint of pink dusting his cheeks, and his brows were furrowed in conflict. Relaxing his shoulders, Kakashi sighed and said, “Okay okay, I give in.” He groaned inwardly as Obito smirked triumphantly and slid off his lap to recline against the loveseat, with his legs spread and his feet resting of the coffee table.

“You just can't resist my charm,” Obito gloated while resting his arms behind his head; Kakashi snorted. Turning to face Kakashi, Obito pouted, faking offense, and asked while the other took off his head dress, “What, do you have something to say, Bakashi?” The old nickname made Kakashi smile and chuckle softly out of nostalgia.

Kakashi leaned in close to Obito and ran his fingertips down the other's side, letting them linger on his hip bone. Neither man spoke, just relished the closeness they shared, Obito observing Kakashi intently while the latter stared at his body, a body that wasn't sore on the eyes, Kakashi thought. “You must be in a good mood if you've been naked for so long,” He noted smoothly, without any hint of suggestion nor reference to arousal. Being blunt with Obito about his appearance had proved to be a bad idea in the past, no matter the intent.

Briefly Obito mulled over his lover's question, finding himself to be pretty content; he had no reason not to, really. “I feel amazing, actually,” he responded while scratching his chest absentmindedly. After stretching he added as if it were a fact with a yawn, “Being taken like last night makes one feel quite attractive.” Sure, he could argue that he was still sore -Kakashi was great at aftercare though, which significantly lessened any discomfort- but it paled in comparison to the pleasure from their intimacy. Feeling desired felt good in Obito's book, above everything else.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company in favor of prolonging their conversation. No words were needed to convey how they felt when they wanted to forget about the rest of the world, if only for a fleeting moment. Obito hadn’t thought about it, but becoming Hokage was surely a huge amount of stress for Kakashi; he didn't express his emotions often, however, and Obito didn't want to pry at the time. At the sound of a child's laughter outside Kakashi cleared his throat and said, “Maybe you should get dressed in case someone sees you.”

“Oh yeah, like someone can look in at us from your second story window,” Obito deadpanned. Nevertheless he shifted his legs so that they covered his crotch from the angle someone would be looking at him from if they were by the window.

“You never know,” Kakashi warned with a wink, “people could be very curious to see you.” Trying to explain his reasoning to his friends why he was so adamant about Obito staying with him hadn't exactly been easy, so Kakashi knew there were going to be lots of questions if they were anything to go by. The comment made Obito grimace childishly, but then he perked up.

While standing up Obito said suggestively, “Maybe we could go to the bedroom, then.” He then walked across the room in leisurely strides, halting in the door frame and looking over his shoulder at Kakashi. “You coming?” He pressed; Kakashi fidgeted in his seat before following Obito to his bed, watching as the other flopped down in the middle of it and stretched out like a cat on his back. The mattress was large enough for both of them to fit if they laid close to each other, albeit snugly. Kakashi did just that and took off his robe before sitting down while Obito scooted to make more room and then getting comfortable in the crook of his arm. With a content sigh Kakashi hugged his lover around the midsection and nuzzled into his chest while Obito draped his arm over his shoulders. “You wear your shoes often to bed?” He teased; Kakashi rolled his eyes and toed off his sandals.

“It's my bed,” he grumbled, “I do what I want.” Obito simply chuckled and pecked the top of his head, the sound of his laughter like the crackling of a fire to Kakashi's ears, warm and loud and comforting. It made his heart feel light and his head all fuzzy as he lost himself in the feeling of how right everything was with Obito alive and in the flesh, loving him with the same devotion as when they were young. Kakashi could almost pretend that they still loved with an innocence both lost long ago, in what almost felt like another lifetime. Perhaps this is what their time together was for, he wondered, for them to live a new life together.

“I missed this,” Obito admitted out loud. He then turned his head to face Kakashi and added, “I missed you.” Smiling, he intertwined their fingers together and kissed Kakashi on the lips; he was always the more physically affectionate of the two of them. Kakashi responded with a grunt and hugged Obito tighter, which made the latter’s grin wider. “And I see you missed me,” Obito said, sounding almost relieved.

To get more comfortable Kakashi sat up and took off his uniform, starting with his vest. Obito stared at him from his position as the other then yanked his black, long sleeved shirt over his head, leaving his body glove and pants intact. “Of course I missed you,” Kakashi murmured as Obito pulled him back down in an embrace, “I love you, don't I?” Holding Kakashi on his chest, Obito carded his hand through his lover's unkempt silver hair and hummed in satisfaction. Like a dog, Kakashi leaned into Obito's touch with his eyes closed in bliss.

For hours they cuddled, occasionally kissing and fondling, but not going any further. Both were content to laze away the day on top of the covers, even as the morning turned into the afternoon. The dull ache of hunger crept up on them, but neither felt compelled to leave the comfort of each other to eat. Instead they were lulled into a sleep by each other's warmth, Obito thoughtlessly tugging the blanket over their bodies before passing out. When the sun started to set Kakashi woke up first, finding himself smothered by the tight, protective embrace of the other man. He woke Obito up by accident while wriggling out of his vice grip to sit up and rub his eyes. Blinking awake, Obito grumbled, “What time is it?”

“Five o’clock...” Kakashi yawned while stretching his arms above his head, causing his elbow joints to crack, “probably.” His stomach then growled as a reminder of having not been fed for ten hours; no amount of time starving in the field lessened the effects of everyday hunger. He stood up, contemplated getting dressed, and then decided against it and turned to leave his bedroom. Sensing Obito staring at his back, Kakashi stopped in his tracks and gave him a questioning look.

Sitting hunched over at the foot of the bed, Obito shyly played with his fingers and asked, “So...what kind of clothes did you buy for me, exactly?” It was his sort of subtle way of admitting he was ready to forgo his current nude state; eating dinner naked wasn't proper, anyway. He met Kakashi in front of the closet and watched in awe as the other opened it up to reveal it's contents: several uniforms identical to the one Kakashi donned earlier, a few articles of formal wear -that had been barely used if their stiffness was anything to go by- and the clothes that were Obito's, three yukata like tops with black pants. It was obvious they were his at a glance by their considerably larger size compared to the rest of Kakashi's wardrobe.

“I guessed on your size,” Kakashi sheepishly admitted as Obito pulled one off it's hanger to assess, “so I’m sorry if they don't fit right.” Obito slipped the midnight blue cotton of the top over his shoulders; even though the fit wasn't tailored to him, the fabric wasn't too baggy on him nor did it cling to his muscles. After slipping into the trousers and wrapping up the top he tied it together with the obi, then presented himself to Kakashi. “It looks good on you,” he said, raking his eyes down Obito's frame. A tasteful amount of cleavage was left exposed, and it was where his eyes rested.

Tugging at the hem, Obito wondered out loud, “Are you sure it isn't too...traditional? I don’t mean to complain -it’s nice that you did this for me- but this feels like something an older man would wear.”

“Well, we are old men,” Kakashi responded, which made Obito snort. “Now come on,” he said while patting his lover on the shoulder then lead them into the kitchen, “let's get something to eat.” As Obito seated himself at the table Kakashi opened the fridge and pulled out wrapped fish meat. It was some sort of native river fish, Obito noted from his chair, that had already been scaled and deboned by Kakashi when he had caught it. “So,” he began, keeping Obito's attention while fetching his frying pan and a pot, “did you have to cook for yourself out there?”

Subconsciously Obito rubbed his arm that was once a prosthetic and replied in a quiet voice, “No, the implants gave me all of the nutrients I ever needed.” It was yet another change that Obito was going to have to get used to, having his body restored. With a grin he laughed and patted his belly with both hands before saying, “I haven't had a meal in years!” Smiling, Kakashi greased the pan and set it on a burner he turned on, then filled the pot halfway with water while waiting for it to heat up. He set it on another burner to boil, then returned his attention to the fish. Resting his chin in his palms, Obito dreamily watched Kakashi bounce between frying the fish and cooking a pot of rice. “You are cute,” he murmured spontaneously, causing the other to flinch and blush.

Kakashi dished Obito and himself dinner in two bowls and sat them down on the wooden table. “Me, cute?” He echoed while getting them both chopsticks, puzzled; he would never consider himself to be ‘cute’. Nodding, Obito inhaled his meal ravenously while Kakashi picked at his smaller serving. “How am I cute?” he pressed; his lover gulped loudly and shrugged.

“Just...how you are,” Obito said, waving his chopsticks to gesture at Kakashi. He then pointed the tips at the other man's mouth and added with a smirk, “You still have that feminine jawline; it makes you look...delicate.” Scoffing, Kakashi silently continued to eat, amused by the direction of their conversation.

In a comfortable silence they ate until Kakashi felt like he had to speak up about what was a pressing issue in his mind. “What are you going to do tomorrow when I’m at work?” With a groan Obito set down his chopsticks and rubbed his face.

“I don't know,” he grumbled, “probably stay inside all day? I don't really want to think about it.” In a heavy silence the two finished their meal, as Kakashi didn't want to press the issue. Even after they were done he still didn't speak, wordlessly taking their bowls and washing them in the sink. Obito, unable at that moment to bear the thought of ending the day upset with his lover, cleared his throat and apologized, “Hey, I’m sorry for coming off harsh.” Kakashi came over and Obito reached for his hand; when he didn't pull away Obito caressed it and offered, “Do you want to go to bed?”

Even though they had just woken up no more than an hour ago, the setting sun made Kakashi drowsy and he agreed. Once they were naked and under the covers the two men snuggled close to each other and watched the sunset together. In the dying light Obito's gaze shifted to the contents strewn across Kakashi's shelf. It was sparsely decorated; an alarm clock that wasn't set rested against a pathetic looking potted plant, several heavily used pornographic magazines sat in the corner closest to the bed, and next to them were two picture frames. Closely Kakashi watched Obito as he sat up and reached for both, one more worn than the other despite their identical size.

“That's my team,” Kakashi said as he peered over Obito's shoulder, his voice almost filled with pride, “shortly after they were assigned to me.” Obito recognized them instantly, even as children. Sasuke had the same resting bitch face as he did as a young man, and Naruto’s wide grin was hard to forget; between the two of them Sakura looked almost pained by the bickering boys. Kakashi as twentysomething year old had longer, thicker hair and hardly any wrinkles, and Obito noticed that he hid his left eye to conceal that it was Obito's sharingan. After setting down the picture of Team Kakashi he focused his attention on the other, and his heart skipped a beat.

Despite how faded it was he could recognize that it was of himself and Kakashi as kids. Subconsciously he ran his index finger over his younger self’s right cheek, musing over how smooth and soft it was in the picture. It trailed across to rest on Rin’s lips; she smiled brightly back up at him. “Obito…” Kakashi trailed off with a heavy sigh, touching his lover on the side reassuringly.

Despite his best efforts, Obito started to cry, just a little bit. Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes, a few dripping onto the glass. “You really didn't forget,” he blubbered, still staring at Team Minato. It was like seeing the ghost of a fond memory, something that still remained untouched by age as a reminder of better times, even if time hadn't been so merciful.

Embracing Obito tightly from behind, Kakashi nuzzled against his scarred cheek and smiled in nostalgia. “Of course not,” he reassured, then pointed at the late fourth Hokage, who had not donned that title at the time. “Naruto has such a striking resemblance to his father, don't you think?”

Obito managed to chuckle, “Yeah, but Minato sensei was a much calmer man.” Snickering more mischievously, he added, “You shouldn't have hidden your face, because now I can't see how much you looked like a little girl!”

“And that's why I wear my mask,” Kakashi said, Obito staring at the picture for a few seconds longer before putting it back. He then turned around in Kakashi's arms and stared into his dark, earthy eyes for several moments, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet, chaste despite drawing out into a second longer one, and their nakedness. Their nudity only heightened how intimate the moment was; Kakashi fell against the bed and Obito stayed on top of him, smothering him with all his love. He held his lover close to his larger frame in a tight hug, then peppered his face in drowsy kisses. “I think we're going to be alright,” Kakashi murmured as he stroked Obito's dark hair. With a grin Obito nodded and then nuzzled into his chest with a mirthful sigh, closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep. Kakashi joined him soon after, with his lean arms wrapped around his lover's toned chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Like before, feel free to leave a comment or give a kudos if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and share this with your friends if you liked it; I'll post the first chapter soon if this does well!


End file.
